


Hot 'n' Cold

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Mentions of previous sexual activities, Non-Binary Scarlet, Wearing their partners clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7</p><p>Sun has an idea (albeit a very stupid idea) to switch clothes with Neptune for a day. At least Scarlet gets a kick out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot 'n' Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wearing each other's clothes

It took Neptune a few moments to process the tail still loosely wrapped around his stomach, and how his finger slipped each time he reached down to button up his shirt. It didn’t make any sense to his sleep filled mind, even as he became aware of the snorting laughter behind him. He still didn’t understand why Sun was laughing as he sat up and pulled at the collar of the shirt. Neptune continued to peer at it, as if it would tell him the answer of why it so amusing suddenly.

“Did Sage do something to it again?” The blue haired male eventually, and Sun flopped face first into the bed as his back heaved with each cry of laughter.  
From across the room Scarlet popped their head from the nest of blankets they wrapped themself in every single night, before too joining Sun in a fit of laughter.

Only then did he realise that the shirt was rougher by a few wide fractions than his usual shirt, as well as being much thinner. Looking down he spotted that the buttons indeed didn’t exist and weren’t just slipping past his finger in his sleep addled movements, and the collar Sun had tugged on was a clearly different style even as it flopped down. Only when his gaze moved slightly to the right of where he plucked the shirt from the ground did he spot the one he was looking for. 

As Neptune moved to remove Sun’s shirt he felt said faunus hand grab his own to hault him and the grin that stretched across his face only explained what he was planning.  
“Wait… I’ve got an idea.”

~~~~~~~

For what had to be the one millionth time Sun tugged at not only the fully buttoned up shirt and tie around his neck, but the heavy red jacket above _that_. “I’m cooking alive…” He moaned, and Scarlet hit him lightly on the shoulder through the too many layers of fabric. From across the table they smirked at Sage, who had just shaken his head at Sun’s own plot before continuing at his breakfast. Of course something like this would come from Neptune’s mishaps.

Said man on the other side of the table chattered softly, and though the mess hall of Beacon Academy wasn’t deathly cold, it sure felt like it on his now exposed chest. “It’s y-your fault.” He snapped back before tugging the thin shirt closer around his body, and placing a well-aimed kick under the table directed at the faunus’ shin.


End file.
